


Expendable (Podfic)

by silversky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky/pseuds/silversky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, and the not-so-surprising results of a Lucifer vs Amara showdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expendable (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expendable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176005) by [silversky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky/pseuds/silversky). 



Title: [Expendable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176005)

Author: [silversky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky/pseuds/silversky)

Reader: [silversky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky/pseuds/silversky)

Length: 12:52

[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rn3e8rtzaulssrc/Expendable.mp3?dl=0) Size: 9.8 MB

**Author's Note:**

> My ability to write/finish my WIPs has been dead the last few months (sorry fans of my ML fics, I swear they're not abandoned), but since I've been getting the itch to create fanworks again lately I decided to indulge my longstanding love of podfics and actually make one myself. This is my first time ever trying something like this, so any comments or constructive criticism would be _deeply_ appreciated. And, as always, you can contact me at [ my tumblr](http://theoncomingcroat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
